¿Alicia y el gato?
by Sao015
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro era el gato de Cheshire de la historia, el que se encargaba de guiar a Alicia en su camino y nada más...¿o tal vez no?


**_¿Alicia y el gato?_**

* * *

 _Recuerdo que cuando era niño, cada vez que mi madre se hacía un tiempo después del trabajo, lo dedicaba para ver películas animadas conmigo. Su favorita era, sin duda alguna, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", no importaba cuántas veces la hubiera visto siempre proponía verla, sin embargo, a mí nunca me llamó verdaderamente la atención...hasta ese día._

–¿Ah?– Fue todo lo que dije al escuchar esa repentina oración con ese tono de voz tan imparcial y esos ojos que parecían simplemente impenetrables.

Bokuto, simplemente, se dedicaba a reír dándole un claro apoyo a las palabras de su armador que, aunque llevaba menos de una hora de conocerlo, presentía que no nos llevaríamos muy bien y es que, claramente, no le puedes decir a una persona que acabas de conocer que tiene una sonrisa parecida a uno de los personajes más reconocidos por su locura y sádica apariencia.

–¿Podrías explicar tus razones para decir que me parezco a un gato endemoniado con complejo de transparencia?– Pregunté tratando de mantener firme el orgullo martilleado por sus palabras.

–No lo sé, simplemente lo creo– Me respondió levantando los hombros restándole importancia y, luego, procediendo a ignorarme para seguir con su entrenamiento.

–Jajajaja bro, no le des importancia– Dijo mi amigo de Fukurodani dándome palmadas en la espalda, pero su risa le entregaba nulo convencimiento– Akaashi suele decir lo que piensa sin tapujo alguno, así que no te lo tomes a mal.

Suspiré, después de todo, muy raras veces he juzgado equivocadamente a la gente y habría jurado que aquel azabache era del tipo reservado e, incluso, tímido...pues qué error.

Durante el entrenamiento traté de hacer caso a los consejos de Bokuto y no darle importancia a palabras que, en sí, no tenían relevancia pero, por algún motivo, mi mente seguía volviendo a aquellos ojos grises azulados y a su enigmática personalidad.

– _¿No cree que tiene una sonrisa parecida al gato de Cheshire?_

 _Era ilógico que fueran aquellas simples palabras, las que terminaran por hacer que colocara aquella antigua película de nuevo en la videocasetera mientras prestaba una atención especial a cierto gato de actitudes extrañas._

–Dime, Kenma...– Dije con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación con el, ya acostumbrado, ruido de teclas siendo apretadas y exclamaciones virtuales.

–¿Hum?– Soltó mi armador con la atención dividida entre la pantalla del televisor y mis palabras.

–¿Crees que me parezco al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

–¿Por qué la pregunta, Kuro?– Me devolvió tras una pequeña pausa, probablemente, tras lo repentino de la pregunta.

–Digamos que cierta persona que conocí hace poco me lo dijo...– Dije con cierto recelo a decir nombres.

–¿Fue el armador de Fukurodani?

Bueno, lo intenté.

–T-tal vez...¿qué te hace pensarlo?– Pregunté con un nerviosismo que atribuí a ser repentinamente descubierto.

–Los vi hablando en el entrenamiento– Respondió calmado– Además de que, después de eso, estuviste distraído toda la práctica, por no mencionar que no le quitabas la mirada de encima.

–E-es tu imaginación, ¿celos, tal vez?– Dije con aire de burla que no cambió la impasibilidad de su rostro.

–Yaku también se dio cuenta, hasta Taketora preguntó al respecto.

–Ah, qué extraño, tengo un curioso deseo de querer tener los poderes del gato endemoniado en estos momentos...y también de dejar ciega a cierta persona de mohicano– Dije lamentando internamente mi, al parecer, escaso sentido del disimulo.

–Aún así, es extraño que le tomes tanta importancia a las palabras de los demás– Agregó el de ojos ámbar sin quitar la mirada del juego, sin embargo, los torpes movimientos del avatar me dieron a entender que su atención estaba divagando más hacía la conversación– ¿Debo pensar que se trata por algo en especial?

De repente, mi mente dejó de ver el techo encima mío y volvió a mostrar aquel rostro de elegantes facciones tal espejo mágico.

–No...no es nada.

 _Aquella tarde terminé temprano de estudiar y, tras toparme con una nota de mis padres donde decía que llegarían tarde a cenar, mi vista se movió por inercia hasta la videocasetera que, con un suspiro, volví a prender mientras me acomodaba para otra ronda de la conocida película._

 _Realmente, no sé como no terminé por enloquecer tras repetirla tantas veces al igual que los personajes que allí se mostraban._

 _Una pequeña idea surgió en mi mente en tanto aquella joven de cabellos dorados le exigía al volátil gato que la ayudara a encontrar su camino. Si...tal vez esa idea fuera la que me terminara llevando a todas las demás que fueron apareciendo._

–Alicia– Dije apuntándolo con mi dedo índice y con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro ante su ceño fruncido y su mirada confundida.

–¿Disculpe?

–Que si yo soy el gato de Cheshire, entonces, tú eres Alicia– Expliqué haciendo que aumente la profundidad del ceño entre sus cejas.

–¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de la elección de mi personaje?– Preguntó, posando sus inquisitivos ojos en los míos, haciendo que una extraña sensación en mi pecho me distrajera por un segundo de mis palabras.

–Es por lo aburrido– Le respondí, haciendo que abriera su boca para replicar, pero siendo detenido por mi mano alzada en símbolo de que aguarde–. Después de todo, aunque estuvo todo el tiempo rodeada de locos, casi nunca se dejaba envolver por el aura de lo maravilloso y solo se dedicaba a perseguir al aburrido conejo.

Akaashi hizo una mueca de desagrado que, luego, quedó desvanecida por un leve gesto divertido que me hizo nuevamente dudar del verdadero control que tenía sobre mi corazón.

–Puede ser así, pero si lo piensa, ella fue la única que quedó marcada en el corazón de todos los personajes, incluso Cheshire terminó por tomarle cariño– Argumentó haciendo que, ahora, yo sea el del ceño fruncido.

–¡Oh! ¡Yo igual quiero ser un personaje!– Se inmiscuyó en la conversación cierto búho hiperactivo dando saltos con el brazo alzado.

–Bokuto-san podría ser el sombrerero o la liebre– Analizó el azabache a su senpai dejando su mano en el mentón.

–No– Dije sorprendiendo a los otros dos e, incluso, a mí mismo– Yo creo que le queda más el del conejo blanco.

 _En ese entonces solo había sido una leve sospecha, las miradas, las ligeras sonrisas, incluso el más mínimo movimiento de su parte sentía que me lo estaba diciendo a gritos._

 _Y es que, por más que Alicia se hubiera topado con múltiples personajes en el camino, hubiera compartido con ellos e incluso sonreído a su lado...la verdad era que ella nunca había dejado de seguir al conejo blanco._

–¿Te gusta?– Pregunté sintiendo cada palabra ajena a mí como si cada letra hubiera estado aguardando tanto por salir que, en el momento en que salieron, no las hubiera alcanzado a sentir.

Él dio un leve respingo en el suelo donde estaba sentado junto a mí viendo a los demás practicar. Separó suavemente la botella de agua de sus labios y posó aquellos ojos marcados a fuego en mis párpados con una mirada que nunca le había visto y que, probablemente, jamás pueda borrarse de mi mente.

–Si.

 _Lo entendí aquella solitaria tarde en que llegué a casa tras el entrenamiento, dejé mis cuadernos olvidados en mi escritorio, no guardé mis cosas ni tampoco empecé a cocinar la cena como hacía todos los días. Simplemente me senté en el sofá y le di play como múltiples veces a la videocasetera._

 _Dejé que el desarrollo de la película se proyectara monótono por mis ojos hasta la parte en que Cheshire le indicaba a Alicia el camino a seguir. En ese instante lo comprendí...que aquel gato y yo teníamos más semejanzas de lo que había creído y que nuestra misión nunca podrá ser más que, meramente, ayudar a la persona frente nuestro, a la única capaz de cambiar el mundo de locos a nuestro alrededor, a encontrar el camino hasta el conejo blanco...y que ese camino no nos tenía a nosotros al final._

 _Esa tarde la película se vio distinta a lo habitual, ya sea por las extrañas analogías que no podía evitar hacer o lo borrosa que se veía producto de mis brazos frotar mis ojos una y otra vez hasta que finalmente la última línea de los créditos se borró frente a mí._

–Deberías declararte.

 _Otra vez esa mirada que no deja de aparecer en mi mente, incluso, con los ojos cerrados._

–No...así está bien.

 _De nuevo el escalofrío que me genera el timbre de su voz, aún cuando intento centrarme en el resto de la acústica._

–Kuroo-san...

–¿Hum?

–Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me da.

 _No sé en qué momento fue que comencé a evitar tu mirada cada vez que me llamabas, solo para tratar de amortiguar el dolor en mi pecho que quemaba a fuego vivo cada vez que ese grisáceo azulado se quedaba fijo en mis ojos, o peor aún, cuando lo veía dirigirse hasta la espalda de aquel que yo jamás pude igualar._

 _Me pregunto cuando fue que me volví un vil mentiroso, a ti diciéndote que todo estaría bien mientras los dejaba solos cada vez que podía o, incluso, trataba de sonsacar información a Bokuto con preguntas románticas mal disimuladas, y a mí mismo, cuando me mentía diciendo que me bastaba con ver ese tímido pero adorable gesto en tus labios que me daba a entender cuánto lo querías, para que yo igual fuera feliz._

 _Alicia...¿y si hubieras conocido al gato antes que al búho...?_

–¿Estás seguro?– Pregunté con un tono más serio del que pretendía ganándome la mirada confundida de mi amigo y, prácticamente, hermano desde que nos conocimos.

–¿De qué hablas, Kuroo? Es obvio que estoy seguro, estoy seguro desde que la conocí, por algo nos vamos a casar mañana– Me respondió con su típica sonrisa que me hizo voltear la vista automáticamente al azabache a mi lado.

Él mostraba el mismo rostro indiferente de siempre, sin embargo, su máscara estaba fragmentada en aquel brillo indescriptible que sus ojos mostraban y que me hizo recobrar fuerzas para decirle cuán equivocado estaba al de ojos ámbar que nos miraba confundido.

–Bokuto, no-

–Felicidades, Bokuto-san.

Volteé mi mirada, aún sorprendida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, hasta el ex armador de Fukurodani que miraba a su ex capitán con una auténtica sonrisa y un deje melancólico en los ojos. El de hebras bicolor pareció tan sorprendido como yo, pero después formó una amplia sonrisa mientras envolvía con sus brazos al más joven, dejándome como testigo de la pequeña y frágil lágrima que escapó por aquellos enigmáticos ojos que habían perdido la fortaleza que siempre los protegió y que, ahora, simplemente se dedicaban a romper los resquicios de la máscara que ya no podían mantener.

–Que sea muy feliz– Fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolos atrás.

 _El gato de Cheshire tenía la misión de mostrarle el camino a Alicia, de dejarla ir pero...¿y si...?_

–¿Está enfadado, Kuroo-san?– Sentí su voz en una de las sillas a mi lado, sin embargo, mi vista se mantuvo en el novio de ojos dorados que bailaba junto a la novia dejando fluir con el viento la pelirroja cabellera que llevaba en pequeñas trenzas adornadas con flores.

–¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?– Pregunté, no pudiendo evitar el deje amargo en mi voz– Estoy seguro que-

–Se lo dije.– Me interrumpió haciendo que mi vista se posara incrédula sobre él– Fue el día de la graduación...él me rechazó.

–¿Q-qué? P-pero ¿por qué?– Traté de formular preguntas aún incapaz de formar una de acuerdo a la situación.

–Fue justo como dijo hace poco, que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció– Agregó fijando su mirada en el novio que ahora tenía que ser llevado por la novia, puesto que se había mareado por tantas vueltas en el baile.

–Y-ya veo...– Fue todo lo que pude decir titubeante de mis propias palabras.

 _¿Y si el gato hubiera seguido a Alicia para cuidar de que no se perdiera de nuevo?_

–Aunque también se estuvo excusando con miles de palabras diciendo que era una "extremadamente buena persona, con un gyun y un whoa que podía enamorar a cualquiera"– Dijo con una sonrisa que se contagió a mi rostro al imaginarme a Bokuto diciendo esas exactas palabras.

 _¿Y si hubiera sujetado su brazo para evitar que se aparte de su lado de nuevo?_

–Kuroo-san, ¿recuerda la conversación que tuvimos sobre "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" poco después de conocernos?

–¿De que yo era el gato y tu Alicia?– Pregunté con una sonrisa divertida.

–Pues, la verdad, era justamente ese aspecto de Alicia el que no me gustaba– Dijo evitando mi mirada mientras era testigo de cómo un leve rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas– Yo creo que ella si terminó algo loca también y que, tal vez, por eso mismo pienso que debió seguir sus verdaderos sentimientos y...haberse q-quedado con aquel que siempre la ayudó y q-que, bueno...pero el gato también tuvo la culpa por no darse cuenta, digo, tal vez ella se quedó a mitad de camino y quiso volver pero no pudo y...ah, creo que estoy diciendo incoherencias– Añadió con un suspiro.

 _Tal vez la historia no tenía que quedarse igual a como todos la cuentan..._

No pude evitar que los colores subieran repentinamente a mi cara al comprender lo que estaba tratando de decir, contagiándose a él también.

–Realmente, esa es una muy extraña forma de confesar algo ¿sabes?– Dije, no pudiendo evitar formar una amplia sonrisa en mis labios.

–Dudo mucho que la normalidad pegue mucho con nosotros– Me respondió levantando la comisura de sus labios dejando que una sensación de dicha viajara por mi cuerpo al pensar que era dirigida a mí.

–¿Puedo preguntar desde cuándo Alicia se detuvo en su camino para buscar al gato perdido?– Pregunté atreviéndome a tomar su mano como en múltiples ocasiones soñé hacer.

–Yo tampoco lo sé, según Bokuto-san fue incluso antes de que me confesara...no lo sé con certeza, pero puedo decir que actualmente el único que está en mi mente eres tú– Dijo tan de repente que sentí mi corazón dar un gran vuelco que por poco me deja sin aliento.

Sentí sus dedos enredarse entre los míos mientras una sensación de paz e incontenible alegría, que jamás creí sentir, empezaba a avanzar por todo mi cuerpo.

Aquella noche pude por fin ser consciente de la dicha de ser el objetivo de aquellos electrizantes ojos, de saber que sus sonrisas podían ser generadas por mis palabras y acciones, de sentir la suavidad de sus labios rozar los míos...de poder ser correspondido por la Alicia que tanto busqué en un mar de sinsentidos.

 _...porque el cuento también puede terminar con Alicia enamorándose del gato y siendo felices por siempre en el país de las maravillas._

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por leer ❤️**


End file.
